Meowth's Song
---- （犬山犬子） |artistname_ro=Nyarth (Inuko Inuyama) |lyricistname=戸田昭吾 |lyricistname_ro=Akihito Toda |composername=たなかひろかず |composername_ro=Tanaka Hirokazu |arrangername=たなかひろかず |arrangername_ro=Tanaka Hirokazu |albumtype=CD |albumtitle=ロケット団よ永遠に |albumtitle_ro= |catalognumber=TGDS-110 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Kanto}} Meowth's Song (Japanese: ニャースのうた Nyarth no Uta) is the second ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP028, replacing One Hundred Fifty-One. It was replaced by Fantasy in My Pocket in EP038. It returned in EP065, replacing Pokémon Ondo. It was later replaced by Type: Wild in EP069. Ending animation Synopsis is playing a guitar and singing a quiet song while looking at the moon. He is sitting on a log in what seems to either be a field or forest. Several Pokémon also 'rotate' around the moon. Characters Pokémon * ( ) * * * Lyrics Japanese TV size ! Japanese ! English |- style="vertical-align:top" | | On a quiet, blue, blue night Alone, I philosophize, meow In the thicket, the insects go Scatter, tumble They chirp deliciously, but I won't eat them tonight, meow That moon is so round So round So... Rounder than any circle in the world, meow Rounder than any circle in the world, meow |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- style="vertical-align:top" | | On a quiet, blue, blue night Alone, I philosophize, meow In the thicket, the insects go Scatter, tumble They chirp deliciously, but I won't eat them tonight, meow That moon is so round So round So... Rounder than any circle in the world, meow Rounder than any circle in the world, meow Somewhere in the deep deep outer space Is there another one like me, meow In the grass like me Plunk plunk, twang twang Playing the guitar, meow Singing Meowth's Song, meow? It's so sad to be all alone So sad So... I wonder what everyone is doing now, meow I wonder what everyone is doing now, meow I want to call someone, meow |} |} English ! English |- | Under the evening sky with the moon high up above I'll learn to speak human, 'cause this cat's got puppy love I'll stand on two legs, hold my head up high And she'll want me, wait and see I'll write poetry and recite it myself For Meowzie... |} |} Trivia * sings this song in Go West Young Meowth. While the melody of the song is retained in the dubbed version, the lyrics are changed. This is similar to the treatment of Team Rocket Forever in The Song of Jigglypuff. * An instrumental version of Meowth's Song is often used in episodes as background music. * Footage from this ending of Meowth's face replacing the moon while Meowth plays the guitar was used as part of a bumper with 's voice saying "We'll Be Back After These Messages" when the 4Kids dub was first aired in syndication in 1998 in America. * The beginning of this song was played in reverse in the full version of Polka O Dolka. Errors In other languages Meowth's Song |sv= Meowth's song }} Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ02 it:Nyarth no uta ja:ニャースのうた zh:喵喵之歌